


Every night I lie in bed... The brightest colors fill my head

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/615352105361899520/ao3-link-every-night-i-lie-in-bed-the
Relationships: Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 12





	Every night I lie in bed... The brightest colors fill my head

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/615352105361899520/ao3-link-every-night-i-lie-in-bed-the

It was 8 AM. Logan should fix his schedule. Now he would have little to no hour of sleep.

He put on his pajama and headed to bed, but stopped. Was that Remus in it? When did his boyfriend even come? How come did Logic notice nothing?

Alright, he would think about that another time. He finally put himself in bed and relax in the other's sleepy embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/615352105361899520/ao3-link-every-night-i-lie-in-bed-the


End file.
